


Perfect

by SummerNightmares (BlackDog9314)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Christmas, Cuddles, Fluff and Angst, J2, Light Angst, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 13:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackDog9314/pseuds/SummerNightmares
Summary: It’s not cold out, not really, just chilly enough to warrant a long-sleeved shirt and shoes, and the two men wedged into the accidental alcove on the side of the house are plenty warm where they stand together. Above them, the stars and moon are bright in the velvet blue swathe beyond the multicolored party lights that hang from the ledge of the roof, and it’s quiet until one of them speaks.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> It's Christmas, and I'm listening to Ed Sheeran and drinking alcoholic cider, and I couldn't stop thinking back to the holiday party pictures posted by Danneel and Leo a few days back.  
> My fiance also actively encourages my flights of fancy, so consider her partially responsible for the random holiday drabble :)

There’s a small space a few yards down from the screened-in back door of the sprawling, ranch-style house; it’s just between the wraparound porch and a jutting window ledge, and it’s almost big enough for two people to fit neatly into if they’re pressed close enough to smell the whiskey and cider on the other’s breath and tangle their legs together.

It’s not cold out, not really, just chilly enough to warrant a long-sleeved shirt and shoes, and the two men wedged into the accidental alcove on the side of the house are plenty warm where they stand together. Above them, the stars and moon are bright in the velvet blue swathe beyond the multicolored party lights that hang from the ledge of the roof, and it’s quiet until one of them speaks.

“You just gotta lick everyone, huh?” Jensen murmurs as he pulls Jared tight to his chest, feeling the taller man sag into his arms a little.

Jared laughs into the crease of Jensen’s shoulder where it meets his neck, his breath hot through the cotton of his collar.

“Leo thought it was funny,” Jared reminds him. Jensen feels his smile even though he can’t see it in the dark.

Jared’s not all that drunk, has only had a few drinks that Jensen’s noticed over the course of the night they’ve spent with family and friends. In fact, he’s probably not drunk at all considering he has to drive in just a couple hours. Besides, too-drunk Jared is usually loud and reckless before he goes morose and quiet and pale, and Jensen likes neither.

No, Jared is simply tipsy now, alight with a guileless joy Jensen feels he’s seen less and less in him as the years pass them by and everyone around them grows older and goes about their lives. Jared’s heart is the size of the house they’re leaning on and just as beautiful, but even gold can lose its shine, and Jensen knows Jared is often so tired he runs on fumes for weeks or months.

But not tonight, he isn’t.

Maybe it’s because of those few drinks Jared had, maybe it’s because Odette spent the better part of the day with her little arms wrapped around Jared’s neck, hell, maybe it’s even because pictures have been taken and good food eaten and enjoyed, and everyone is happy and loud just inside the house digging into Jensen’s back. Whatever the reason, though, his happiness creates a light and humming warmth all its own between their bodies: Jared a tuning rod and Jensen a flawless note to be played.

“Love you,” Jared says into Jensen’s skin, the words gentle and low. His hair is soft against Jensen’s face, the shape of him both perfect and familiar against his chest.

“Always,” Jensen says back instantly, no thought necessary for the promise of it to be true.

“Merry Christmas,” Jared says as they start to sway together in the dark, dancing to a song no one else will ever hear as clear as they can.


End file.
